True love? i need a new title
by roxy6
Summary: Hermione Granger... lher boyfriend dissappeared in the war... presumed dead...friends abandoned her to start a new life...what is she left with?...she goes to Hogarts to teach and finds more than students there...friendship? love? ...what happens then if
1. Default Chapter

~ Meant to be? ~ (I need a new title, ideas welcome!)

By Roxy (with ideas from Miki)

****

A/N: it's me Roxy, I'd just like you to know I'm writing this at the request of my friend and I will not stop my other stories because I started this one… please continue to R/R them all!

Chapter 1

Nostalgia was thick in the air as Hermione Granger boarded the Hogwarts Express, not as a student for once but as a soon-to-be-teacher. This would be the first year Hogwarts would be starting up again after Tom Riddle's (aka Voldemort's) fall from power. 

The scent of battle still hung in the air as the wizarding world tried to make a fresh new start. Hermione knew that they would try to erase the memories of war but it was an impossibility for her. She knew that as hard as she tried she would never forget her true love that she had lost in that final battle.

Ronald Weasley had disappeared a month before the end of the war and as much as they searched and waited for him to return he never did. After 3 months of endless searching he was pronounced dead by the MOM ( ministry of magic ) and there had been a small burial ceremony where they had buried an empty coffin in remembrance and respect for him. 

Hermione remembered that day 4 months ago as though it were yesterday, where all their friends had come, gathered and cried for him as they made heartfelt speeches. She remembered Harry and Ginny finally declaring their engagement and their plans to move overseas.

__

* Flash back *

Harry had tears flowing down his cheeks as he spoke into the microphone and clung onto Ginny's hand for support.

"Ron, was my best friend…. I still can't believe that he's gone…( he looked and Ginny) … We shared so many amazing times together it would be impossible to list them all. He was my first friend at Hogwarts

(I no! Hagrid was his first but I mean classmate like friend) 

and stayed true to me till the end, he was always by my side and we shared so many adventures and dangers together…I guess that was one too many." 

Harry paused because he was crying too hard.

"I feel as though this is a dream, and I'll be awakened by him any second shouting for us to go and play Quidditch, but as I pinch myself as I have done many a time I find that this is indeed real …that I truly have lost him, but let his memory not go in vain. We must remember his strengths, courage, bravery, loyalty, honor, a true Griffindor through and through… and even though we must never forget his triumphs in life I believe that he would have wanted us not to dwell in the past but move on…. for as a famous man once said 'what doesn't kill us will make us stronger' I will _always _hold Ron close to my heart he was the brother I never had. Thank-you for that Ron, thank-you for being there when I needed you, thank-you for the years of friendship you gave me…I only wish I could have done more for you…" 

Harry turned around and walked off the stage, he gave Hermione a huge hug and sat back down in his seat wuth tears slowly falling down his face clinging onto Ginny. Neville Longbottom stood and made his way to the front…

1 hour later

"Hermione, I thought that you should know… me and Ginny… we decided that…that we want to start a new life away from it all… we're leaving, going away…to America… tonight…to start again…don't tell anyone. I'll send an owl to the newspapers informing the others so they won't panic but you deserve to hear it from us… you are, and always will be my best friend. … Never forget that… and if you ever are in need, you can always find us I'll always be on your side…I love you… never forget us Hermione, as we will never forget you…"

Hermione stood there in shock as Harry gave his small speech and gave her a huge hug again followed by a small kiss as a farewell, next was Ginny.

"Herm, I'll always remember…we just can't take it here… please understand…"

She looked around a bit and saw Harry waiting for her by the door.

"Hermione," she whispered." I'm pregnant, for 2 months, we did a test and it's a girl, we're calling her Ann, after you…please understand I'll miss you so much…" she said with tearful eyes and hugged Hermione tight before giving a small smile and joining Harry at the door.

A/N: Ann is Hermione's middle name … I think… o well it is in my story…hehehe

Hermione felt her world crumble around her. 

__

* End Flashback*

She had never felt more alone than she did the following months, the man she loved dead and her friends deserting her, then the job offer from Hogwarts had come, she knew she had to get she life started again and she took the chance. Now in her old school train as she heard a whistle blow and it start to move.

Suddenly she was knocked out of her thoughts as she bashed into a young man and made him drop the papers he was carrying 

She gasped, " I'm so sorry, I didn't realize that you were there!" exclaimed Hermione as she struggled to pick up the papers quickly while apologizing.

A/N: 2 and a half hours of writing so far…I'm tried maybe I'll write more tomorrow… good night! ZZZzzzzzzz….

"That's alright," said the man with a smile as Hermione returned him his papers. Then she noticed that the top sheet was course work for 5-7th years and realized that the man was a teacher. 

He had short blonde hair and blue eyes that sparkled. He was wearing a sleeveless deep blue robe and you could see his well-toned muscles and tanned skin along his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned because Hermione was just standing there, looking at him.

Hermione felt herself blush as she quickly nodded.

"Are you a teacher? You seem a bit older than the seventh years…"

Hermione laughed, " I should hope so, I'm the new transfiguration teacher, and you are?"

"Nice to meet you, I'm going to be the potions master… would you like to sit with me? I have a cabin just a few doors down."

Hermione smiled and shrugged, " Sure, why not?" and she followed him down the train.

************

He could not believe his luck, thee first day back at Hogwarts and he had made friends with a bright, funny lady who was to be the transfiguration that year and he hoped for the years to come. She had straight brown shoulder length hair tied back with a green ribbon and was wearing a light blue robe, She reminded him of someone, but he had no idea who… they seemed to click the moment they met, they laughed at each others jokes and had the same views, hobbies and interests…it seemed to prefect to be true…

************

Hermione felt more alive than she had in years as she talked to the man opposite her, he was funny, charming and handsome. She felt slightly guilty thinking about Ron, but then thought that maybe this was meant to be. 

*************

As they talked the train rolled on and before they knew it they had arrived at Hogwarts. Getting into a horseless carriage together along with three other students and up the main stairs and into the great hall which looked as amazing as it had when they left. They made their way up to the teachers table and took seats next to each other just as the headmaster stood to make an announcement.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, 6th and 7th years, welcome back and for everyone else who has never been here I hope you will find Hogwarts like a second home…

A/N: okay, in my story the war lasted 8 years from Harry's 5th, therefore Hermione is 22… also in the story hogwarts was closed down for 5 years at the end of the war because it was too dangerous… therefore the 6th and 7th years would have been in 1st and 2nd year before the school closed…. Get it? If not email me…J 

****

For History of Magic (HoM) we have Professor Binns, for Charms we have Professor Abbot, for transfigureration we have Professor Granger, for Potions Professor Malfoy, for…"

Hermione and Draco did not hear the rest, they turne dto each other…

"Malfoy…?" asked Hermione.

"Granger…?" asked Draco.

And they both stared.

A/N: THERE YOU HAVE IT !!! ONE CHAPTER DONE!!! YAY! Now if you want me to continue I need at least 1 review…please??? If you do I will LUV you 4eva! Hehehehe review review review!!!!! -ROXY


	2. Awakeningsin more ways tha one

A/N: Okay that was amazing! I already got reviews for the first chapter, now the reason I haven't updated sooner is that my computer crashed so I had to find a new one, then I had to re-do half my course work and so on so I'm so. sorry and I promise if you guys review I'll update quicker from now on. LOTA LUV 2 ALL TAT REVIEWED!!!! Enjoy. - ROXY  
  
A/N 2 : I really need a new title so will someone please suggest one soon? Thanks.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 . Awakenings of different sorts.  
  
  
  
Malfoy.?  
  
Granger.?  
  
************  
  
His mouth fell open and she stared.  
  
***********  
  
He closed his mouth to try and say something but he could think of nothing to say so he let it drop again.  
  
* She looks so different to how I remembered, gone is the frizzy hair and that annoying bossy voice, instead she's a beautiful young .lady, her hair is still shoulder length but it must have been magically straightened somehow. her body is defiantly an improvement.*  
  
He thought as he looked her over then stopped himself.  
  
* No, this is Granger we're talking about, that filthy mud blood that annoyed you at school, best friends with the great Harry Potter. . . .but then again since when have you really cared about who is mud blood and who isn't? you dropped that stuff when you joined the light side. . . . but still this is GRANGER we're talking about. *  
  
*********** Hermione knew that Malfoy was starring at her but she was doing the same to him and let it pass.  
  
* I can't BELIEVE that that is Malfoy! No way!.that's impossible.he's so.so.so.nice! For goodness sakes Hermione what's wrong with you? You spent HOURS with him on the train and you NEVER asked his name? He looks really good. . . . but he's a Malfoy! They're all evil! . . . . But he was so kind and funny on the train. maybe he's changed.. *  
  
**********  
  
Malfoy snapped out of his trance first, then noticed Hermione.Granger staring at him and panicked. Trying to think of something to say he said the first think that came to mind.  
  
" What are you staring at Mud blood ?" He said with a sneer. then realized that that was the wrong thing the do as Hermione's face went from shock into sadness and her eyes slowly filled with tears.  
  
***********  
  
" What are you staring at Mud blood ?" she heard him sneer, and suddenly she felt broken, nothing ever worked out in her life EVER! Ron died, her friends left, then just when she thought things would be all right, that she had made a new friend, it turned out to be Malfoy! Who treated her like vermin and teased her and her blood all day.  
  
* This can't be happening. he hasn't changed, he's the same as always, he never change that bastard! I hate my life.I hate it! . *  
  
Her eyes filled with tears and she excused herself from the table.  
  
************  
  
She walked as fast as she could out of the hall as tears started to cloud her vision and ran towards the astronomy tower not noticing a young man with blond hair following her.  
  
She roughly wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her robe as she reached the top of the tower and sat on the floor as she looked out across the lake. ************ At first Draco had no idea of what made her run off, then he remembered an article in the daily prophet about Harry Potter leaving to America with the other Weasley girl and about how Ron had been announced dead after being MIA (missing in action) for 3 months.  
  
* Damn it Malfoy! Great job! Get the girl you like to remember her awful past and cry! Great way to get a date with her!. get a what? Did I just think that. OMG I must be going crazy! Still . I wouldn't want to leave Granger out there all by herself, she might do something stupid.*  
  
He stood, muttered an excuse and followed her quietly.  
  
**********  
  
He stood at the door to the astronomy tower and watched her for a few minutes as she stared away across the lake, lost in her thoughts.  
  
*You don't have to do anything, just leave her alone to sort it out, she looks okay now* he thought lying to himself.  
  
But he couldn't do that, he walked quietly up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder making her head turn around and face him.  
  
" Hermione, I'm.I'm sorry about what I said.I . I never meant it. I was just surprised."  
  
Hermione looked into his eyes and then suddenly started to cry heart filled sobs that shook her body.  
  
Draco suddenly felt so strongly for her that he knew he had to do something.but what? Then he did the first thing that came to mind, and in this case it was good.  
  
He sat down next to her a pulled her into a hug, amazingly she did not pull away, she let him hold her and put her arms around him as she continued to cry. He sat there letting her cry on his shoulder as he smoothed her hair and whispered soothing words into her ear.  
  
Neither had held someone they cared for close in such a long time and both suddenly felt whole again. It was the start of something new, and they both knew it.  
  
***********  
  
Meanwhile in a muggle hospital in the south-west of England, a man who had been in a coma for months suddenly awoke with a start.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: There you have it !!!!!!! the next chapter!!!!! YAYYYYYY!!!!! Please read and review if you want this story to go on! Thank you so.. Much for those who have already! .lotsa luv!!!! - ROXY  
  
REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- you get the point right? Hehehe. 


End file.
